Talk:Music
To-do list Great! We've pretty much gotten 90% of the themes Bazza uses. The only big one we're missing is that short one, I think from the Dragonball Z show. Also: if someone knows which version of the Star Wolf theme Bazza uses, please make sure to update. I just put the SSBB version up because that's what I thought it was, but it could be the Star Fox 64 version. One of those. And I know for a fact that Bazza uses a different version of that Lufia II theme, not the SNES version, but I can't seem to find it on Youtube, so if someone could find it, then, yeah. The Awesomest (talk) 20:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC)The Awesomest I remember that one or two streams ago he used the boss battle music from Sonic Colors (or so people told me when I asked). I don't know what the track is called, so I can't add it myself, but that should be added. I just searched on Youtube for "Sonic Colors boss music" and there were three or four boss themes there. It's probably one of those, but I didn't recognize any of them. The Awesomest (talk) 21:05, January 27, 2013 (UTC)The Awesomest It was the orchestral version of Reach For The Stars. I don't know whether to put it in Special or Regular, so I figure I'll put in Regular because there wasn't anything special about the match it was used in IIRC NeoKingGhidorah (talk) 22:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Mmmmmmmmmmmkay this is something I've been meaning to say for a while now... I think we need to redefine what counts as a 'special theme'. If we add to that list every song that is associated with a character from that game, the Special Themes section is going to have more themes than the regular themes. Especially considering there are plenty of characters who fight often enough that the themes aren't very special. Take Pirates of the Carribean and the Headhunter theme. Those play whenever Arino fights and seldom else, but Arino fights often enough that those songs hardly qualify as "special". Same with Ganondorf's themes... and the Pokemon themes that are currently in the Special section. For now, I think we should limit special themes to strictly one- or two-time songs, not songs we'll be hearing under normal circumstances. Way to Fall will not be played that often, so it's special. The Ultimate Jobber songs will probably never be played again, so they can stay. But the rest? Some of them are borderline, like Low HP or Battle for Everyone's Slams. Those don't appear as battle music under normal circumstances. But songs that are played in a battle vs. a vidya who fights fairly often should just be put into battle themes. We can even keep the parentheses there. I'm keeping the vocal Pokemon theme there because we've never heard that again, making it special, and the SMB 3 boss music, because Mr. L's probably gonna go away, but if Bazza keeps using that theme after Mr. L leaves then it should go into Battle Themes. The Awesomest (talk) 06:59, February 1, 2013 (UTC)The Awesomest : We may want to consider making character-specific battle themes and link them on the wrestler pages rather than here. I'll ask BRYN if that's a good idea and maybe we can work it into the Wrestlerbox template. Let me know what you think. TheTOH (talk) 16:44, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: Eh, I think it'd be better if we kept all the battle themes on one page, rather than spreading them all throughout the wiki. We could just make a new category on this page. The Awesomest (talk) 19:10, February 1, 2013 (UTC)The Awesomest ::: I would say we make a new "Character-Specific" Battle themes category on this page, under Battle Themes. Anyone else? NeoKingGhidorah (talk) 22:24, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Actually, that list is getting pretty big anyway, so it needs to be split up regardless. Maybe we could split that list up by game series or something. That would both organize the list and separate the themes by character. The Awesomest (talk) 02:47, February 2, 2013 (UTC)The Awesomest. The Unsolved Mysteries link got taken down due to a copyright claim. Should we find a different video? Stepladder (talk) 05:42, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I reorganized this stuff and added a new category. Hopefully that'll make things a little cleaner. I do think we'll need a Table of Contents though, for easy navigation, so someone should add that. And we need to find that Frog's theme remix. I'm aware that the SMB3 boss theme is on the page twice. The Awesomest (talk) 21:12, February 2, 2013 (UTC)The Awesomest That Mega Man 7 Wily Fight music... I'm fairly confident Bazza uses a remixed version of that. If anyone can find that, please change the link. The Awesomest (talk) 00:39, February 9, 2013 (UTC)The Awesomest Whoa, the music for Dino Domain is almost certainly not what Bazza played in the stream. We should find whatever it was and replace it. I just remember people saying "Dino Domain" and "Diddy Kong Racing" in chat a lot when it showed up. The Awesomest (talk) 09:01, February 13, 2013 (UTC)The Awesomest That Cheetahmen II remix is no longer available, we need to find a new link.The Awesomest (talk) 02:03, February 21, 2013 (UTC)The Awesomest There is at least one theme in this match that isn't on the wiki yet. The second theme played in this match I recognize as a fairly common theme, but I can't seem to find that one on the wiki either. The Awesomest (talk) 20:05, February 16, 2013 (UTC)The Awesomest : Oh that first one is easy, I can take care of that right away. I know the second one is a Castlevania remix, but I don't know the exact name of the song, nor do I know who made the remix. UPDATE: It's there. Bloody Tears from Symphony of the Night. Stepladder (talk) 20:32, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Alright, there were several new themes in the WarioWare vs. Italian Pizza match tonight. The first is the Afterburner theme at 4:30. We'll need to find the correct arrangement of that. Two more new themes at 8:22 at 13:00. There was also a new song from Super Meat Boy in the Wily/Phoenix match at 11:54. Also, that Cheetahmen link no longer works so we need to find a new one. Do we have that japanese song that was played near the end of the rumble match Little Mac won already on here?PaulG235 (talk) 11:26, February 27, 2013 (UTC) : For reference here's the broadcast. Song starts at 6:40:35. Also, we've got the Afterburner and Meat boy songs, still missing the other two songs from the Italian Pizza match.The Awesomest (talk) 16:41, February 27, 2013 (UTC)The Awesomest : OK! New stream, new unknown songs. In addition to the three songs mentioned above, we're missing this one from the Mario Bros. match, this one from Bison/Satan,this from Barkley/Vegeta , this from the same match, and this one from Nappa's match, something from Ys here, and also the Sakura Wars and Zero no Whatever songs are incorrect arrangements. Alright! The Awesomest (talk) 11:03, March 1, 2013 (UTC)The Awesomest : I've created the "Unidentified Themes" section for three reasons: it will make unidentified songs more visible so people can see them and identify them, it'll take them out of this talk page so they don't have to dig through here to post or identify anything, and this page is really cluttered already, so the new section will take some of the heat away from here so we don't clutter this page up with every show. Also thanks to whoever added the table of contents. The Awesomest (talk) 21:18, March 2, 2013 (UTC)The Awesomest :I'm pretty sure the Bison vs Satan one is a remix of Magus Night from Touhou 12.8, but unfortunately I don't know which remix it is. But it's a starting point at least. Purple Ninjakoopa (talk) 00:01, March 3, 2013 (UTC) If it helps, try skimming through the chat whenever these songs have played. chances are someone will bring up which game or song it is. It's how I finally found out what the song played for that royal rumble match was.PaulG235 (talk) 01:54, March 5, 2013 (UTC) : It definitely helps; I've added a bunch of songs to the playlist from games I didn't even know existed by watching the chat. Keeping an eye out for exclamations that don't make sense or fit in with the rest of the chat conversation is a good indicator of the song title, sometimes.The Awesomest (talk) 06:09, March 5, 2013 (UTC)The Awesomest Looks like another song got pulled by a copyright claim. The Cheetahmen 2 remix is down. Stepladder (talk) 05:51, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Why were Leon's and 8 other Gurl Gamers' themes removed from the "Unidentified Themes" section? They have yet to be found.PaulG235 (talk) 02:17, March 16, 2013 (UTC) : You can put them back, but make sure you provide a link to either a Youtube or Twitch archive where the song appears. That way people can click on it and recognize it immediately, otherwise they'd just see it sitting there and not bother to dig through the archives to find it. Providing a link makes identifying the song as easy as possible. And in case they never get identified, links at least let people hear the song in some capacity. The Awesomest (talk) 07:02, March 16, 2013 (UTC)The Awesomest VGCW Main Theme song leads to a dead link. Here is the best version I can find http://youtu.be/xFrTlUFTEBM I'm bad at editing pages if someone can fix it that would be dandy :) Dead Links Well, looks like the link to the GCCX Tama-ge song has been taken down. If anyone wants to try finding it, the song is called Ikoku no Shirabe from Hiwou War Chronicles. Also, the Cheetahmen remix is gone. The Awesomest (talk) 20:35, March 25, 2013 (UTC) The best I could do for finding the specific Cheetahmen II remix was this video where someone dubbed it over a game playthrough they did. Wasn't sure if that's appropriate or not for the main list. If it is, update away. Messagefromdrlight (talk) 19:04, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Alert: Some random Russian actress is removing all videos from Youtube that have to do with Persona. I just did a quick check, and a bunch of our Persona links our down. I'm going out, but if someone wants to take care of this now, please do so, if you can find any replacement links. We may just have to wait until this blows over before we find links to these videos again. Also check the SMT songs. Apparently even the Hiimdaisy comic dubs are being removed, with the uploading account suspended, so who knows how far this'll go.The Awesomest (talk) 01:51, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Quick note re: the Alexander theme from FF14 As of this edit, there isn't actually an official name for that song. (Source.) I'll try and remember to edit the entry once Soken makes a decision on what to call it. --LLJKTechnogeek (talk) 04:20, August 5, 2015 (UTC) : And for the record, it looks like he has done just that. Entry has been edited to reflect this. : --LLJKTechnogeek (talk) 15:27, August 20, 2015 (UTC)